Split Personalities
by lil'cyberfairy
Summary: Rinoa is not what people think...there is as fight going on between her two different sides. Also, Quistis has had a nightmare..where could it all lead ?...*rolls her eyes*..Alright, at least I got the cheesy summary out of the way=).(just added some stuf


~Split Personalities~  
It was the night after another one of the graduation balls..or should I say, the morning. Quistis stumbled in, tired and worn out. She never wanted to so much as see another Trepie her whole life. There must have been at least ten of the groupies that had actually passed the Seed exam, to the surprise of pretty much everyone, since their main source of excersise consisted of carrying Quistis's books whenever she would allow them to.  
  
Of course, the first thing they had done at the ball was all make a beeline for her and crowd around her, asking for a dance...urgh.   
  
Sighing, Quistis melted unto the bed; fancy silk dress, high heels, and all. She pulled a book off of her shelf and after about ten minutes of trying to make sense of it, gave up as the words began to swim in front of her face. Yanking her covers over her, she was about to drift off when something at the back of her neck poked her.   
  
It was that necklace that Rinoa had let her borrow and she had forgotten to return it...damn!  
Quistis meant to get up and go give it to her, really she did..but the blankets were so comfy and she felt so tired..Five seconds later, she was in a deep sleep, clutching the necklace, her reality slowly turning into the twisted land of dreams.  
  
A dagger held in one hand, two chocolate eyes sparkled with malice behind the obscurity of a draping hood...Rinoa?   
  
Quistis stared,powerless to stop it, a mere spectator of an elaborate play, as Rinoa raised the dagger above her head, the deadly point only inches away from the peacefully sleeping form's back. Squall..unguarded..  
  
Mercilessly, the dagger came down and the white sheets were spattered with his red blood as it seeped through them. Not content that he was simply dead, she stabbed again and again..until the sheets were turned a rich ruby.   
  
All of a sudden, the horrifying scene faded away and Quistis was no longer in the dorm room, but standing on the precipice of a cliff. Rinoa was there as well, her face as innocent as an angel's, only the blood tainting her dress and dagger betraying the murder she had just comitted.  
  
Her hand holding the dagger upraised, Rinoa walked slowly towards Quistis. Quistis tried desperately to back up, only to feel her feet giving way on the edge of the cliff. Trapped, she watched helplessly as Rinoa raised the dagger up higher and brought it down in a fast arc.  
  
In one quick stab, Quistis was turned from a spectator into an actress, the steel piercing right through her stomache. She looked at Rinoa's face one last time before a slim white hand reached out and pushed her over the edge. Quistis was falling down, down, down..into an abyss of darkness..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ackk. Early. Way to early.   
A sweating body tossed and turned under the covers, a book lying open upon it's chest.   
  
Beep!Beep!Beep!RRRIIING!   
  
"The Advanced Course in the Art of Battling Strategies" went flying clear across the room and hit the wall as Quistis Trepe struggled to dislodge herself from beneath a mass of tangled blankets. Groaning, she managed to yank herself out of the mesh of sheets and quilts..only to trip over that ridiculous pair of high heels she had worn to the ball last night.  
  
That was it. Next time, Quistis resolved to go in sneakers to the ball if she had to, anything but in shoes with little points on the end over five inches high. Grumbling to herself, she took off the heels and rubbing her sore ankles, hobbled over to the bathroom.   
  
Splashing warm water on her face, Quistis then started rubbing it vigorously with a towel, trying to get last night's strange images out of her head.   
  
It had been one hell of a dream..no, Quistis corrected herself, with a grim smile..one hell of a nightmare. Taking off her silk dress, she groaned in dismay. It was all but ruined, with wrinkles and creases everywhere. "Well, what do you expect from sleeping in it, silly?" nagged a little voice at the back of her head.  
  
Growling some more(Quistis was not a morning person)she took out the dress and tried to find a hanger to place it on..at last, giving up, she simply threw it haphhazardly across her bed. Maybe she could manage to try and flatten it out with one of her stupid textbooks later, god knew, they were heavy enough!  
  
Pulling on her peach top and skirt and hopping on one foot trying to get into her boots, Quistis surveyed the room one last time before she left. It was funny, most people would expect the Quistis Trepe, who had always been top of the class, and was a well known perfectionist, to have a spic and span room, with everything color coded and arranged neatly.   
  
The truth was, Quistis was so busy keeping everything in her life under control, she simply didn't have time to try and organize her room...Or that was how Quistis tried to excuse it to herself and any unfortunate people that managed to find their way in, anyway.  
  
Taking the elevator, she caught herself staring at her reflection in the mirrored walls. Usually, Quistis hated it when people looked at themselves in the mirror all the time, she thought it was stupid and vain(like Seifer, said that little voice again). That convinced her. Quistis was about to turn away from her image, when she saw that there was a lump right on the neck of her peach shirt. Of course, Rinoa's necklace..how could she have forgotten? She would go return it to her, really.. "After breakfast".  
  
After sleep walking to the cafeteria, Quistis headed straight for the coffee machine in the corner. Without even looking, she yanked a packet and poured it into a stryofoam cup. Ahh, time for some peace and quiet.. "HI QUISTIS!" said(or rather shouted) a certain hyper brunette right into her ear. Sighing, Quistis turned around slowly. It was going to be a long day, a very long day..  
  
~*~*~*  
A/N=Well, that was it..short,huh?   
This is only my second fanfic ever..so please don't be too harsh. However, if you have any ideas how to make my writing better or how to improve the plot, please review and tell me. I need lots of constructive critisism!:)BTW=In case anyone was wondering, this is obviously going to be a series..  
  
  



End file.
